Fall
by XxSacredDreamsxX
Summary: KyouxKagura songfic. Please review. [Sorry for its shortness!]


**Fall**

**Summary**- Yes, another KaguraxKyou songfic from yours truly. Review and I'll love you! Sorry for its shortness.

**Author's Note- **First I was gonna write Sunny Days for Krissy, then I was going to write a DracoxHermione fic based on The Game, and then I just decided to write something of my own. So...I'm in a Fruba mood, so heres another fic about it. 'Fall' is by Something Corporate, it's a nice song, I guess.

Review! –Nat

----I

_I close my eyes_

_Thought I was lost but I was stranded_

_I go outside_

_To my surprise the sky had landed_

----

"Ky-ou!" Kagura's loud sing-song voice filled Shigure's house. Kyou knew he had to run fast, so he took the chance of going outside and onto the roof. He sighed when he got there, and laid back, catching his breath.

"That girl doesn't know how to take a hint," he muttered and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting and it made quite a nice view.

----

_I thought it made more sense_

_If I could only keep you guessing_

_I was a fool to think_

_That I should stop you from undressing_

----

"Oh, my beloved Kyou!" Kagura's head appeared and then soon her whole body, as she crawled over to where Kyou was sitting. "Tohru told me you might be here, and yes; here you are!"

"Damn," Kyou cursed under his breath, wishing with all his might for her to go away. Then suddenly he heard a scream and jumped up. Kagura was looking over the edge of the roof, with a look of horror on her face.

"What is it?" he asked a bit impatiently, wondering what in the world she was so scared about.

"We—we are so high up, Kyou!" It suddenly accured to him that she might be afraid of heights. She took one last terrified look at the ground and jumped on him. "Don't leave me up here! Lets get off of the roof!"

He desperately tried to pull her off of him, but she just clung tighter. "Your making it hard to breathe, woman! If you don't like it up here, you shouldn't have come up! Go back down!"

"But I wanted to say hello to you, my beloved! And I can't go down on my own...its much too scary..." Kyou rolled his eyes.

----

_Now I'm believing all the words you say_

_That I can't say back to you_

_To you_

----

"If you aren't going to get off of the roof, at least get off of me!" he yelled angrily, trying to untangle himself from her arms. If she held on any tighter, he was sure he would suffocate.

The roof creaked underneath their weight and movement. She screamed and this time wrapped her legs around him too. They ended up rolling to the edge. "Kyou!"

"Get off of me or we are gonna fall off the roof!"

"I can't! I'm too scared to let go!" It dawned on Kagura how close the two of them were, and she leaned her head in slightly, stopping to gaze into his eyes --which were wide with surprise--and smiled the whole time as she did so. "Oh, Kyou..." her voice was slurred as she searched his eyes for what she wanted.

"What—what are you doing?!" Kyou screamed, trying to wiggle out of her grasp.

"Oh, darling, don't you try to hide it..." After she said this, she pressed her lips against his, silencing any verbal attempts to get out of it. That didn't stop him from trying, though, only she took this as a sign to deepen their kiss.

----

_I kiss your neck_

_I feel you breathing on my shoulder_

_Still I'm perfect_

_It must be you 'cuz now it's over_

_I was so close_

_That was the most that I have ever been though_

----

Finally Kagura released him from the kiss, letting him catch his breath. "Oh, Kyou! Darling! I never knew you were such a wonderful kisser!"

"What?! You forced me into it!"

"Kiss me again!"

"What? No! Never! I didn't even kiss you the first time!"

"Damnit! When are you gonna learn to listen?" she said, bopping him hard on the head. "When I say kiss me, you kiss me!"

"No!"

"Kiss me!"

She did taste good. And she was a good kisser. What the hell, Kyou thought as he looked around. "You are so damn persistant." With that said, he leaned in and kissed her.

----

_Go on_

_You've been keeping me waiting_

_Go on_

_And watch me as I fall_

----

**Author's Note**- What did you think? Its sort of like 'Counting Stars' because the two songs are alike, same CD, same artist. Anyway, review. -Nat


End file.
